The Lost World: Final Season
by chozn1
Summary: With the exciting cliffhanger to Season 3 what will happen to our explorers and the jungle princess? Find out here.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Fan Fiction. I loved The Lost World and I am a huge fan of Malone and Veronica so this story will be centered around them. Hope you like my pitiful attempt at such a good show. Enjoy

Chapter 1: New Beginnings, Different Paths

All was in chaos as each of the explorers found them is trying situations. Marguerite was about to be sacrificed, Roxton fighting with Conquistador soldiers, Challenger about to have his brain removed, Finn being chased by head hunters and Veronica with all the power swirling around her as the Trion burned in her hand. Veronica could sense that all her friends were in danger but something inside told her she could help them. She called for her mother and then in a big flash of light everything went dark.

Roxton felt his heart drop as he saw Marguerite disappear into the vortex of light. He completely forgot all about the six soldiers closing in on him. "Maybe it would be better if I died" thought Roxton. A bullet ricocheting off a tree by his head brought him to his senses. "So you wanna play huh" said Roxton as anger and hurt seared thorough his body. He raised his rifle and with marksmen accuracy his took down one of the soldiers. "One down five to go. I know this terrain even if it is shifting, I've got the upper hand" said Roxton. "Fan out and bring me that pirate John Roxton, he'll answer for his crimes" said the Conquistador leader. Roxton quietly made his way through the brush behind another soldier and quickly took him out. Roxton took the soldiers rifle and hand gun and ran full speed at two more soldiers blazing away on the hand gun. Roxton took down two more soldiers but one of them got a shot off that caught him in his right chest. Roxton fell to his knees grabbing his chest. He could feel his breathing start to labor. He could not help but think his time was up. "NO, NO, NO, NO I wont' die till I find Marguerite" shouted Roxton as he pull him self up.

Just then a soldier from behind pointed his rifle in the center of Roxton back. "Don't you dare move you bloody pirate scum" said the soldier. "You picked the wrong day to mess with me pal" said Roxton and with sheer adrenaline he quickly turned and knocked the rifle away from the soldier. Before the soldier could react, Roxton sent a left right combination into the soldier's jaw that knocked him clean out. Roxton turned to see the Conquistador leader with hate in his eyes. "I don't care that the king and queen wants you alive, you have caused me much pain" shouted the leader. "I don't know what you're talking about mate" said Roxton. "You stole the woman I was supposed to marry, then you humiliate me in front of the king and queen of Spain, you have taken everything from me. So now I'm going to destroy you with my own two hands" said the leader as he ran towards Roxton at full speed screaming. Roxton couldn't side step fast enough due to his labored breathing as the leader tackled him to the ground. The leader sent rights and lefts into Roxton face. Roxton managed to head butt the leader and roll him off. The leader was back on his feet and sent a right into the wound on Roxton chest which sent him back up against a rock. The leader pulled out a blade and swung down but Roxton caught the hand with the blade. It became a struggle of strength which Roxton was losing quickly. The leader brought the blade between their two bodies and both men fought for supremacy. With a quick upper ward jolt the struggling stop. The leader stumbled back as Roxton slumped down to the ground. With a few coughs Roxon's saw a bright flash of light and then his world went black.

Challenger found his self tied down to a table with a mute human about to cut on his head. "What is the meaning of this! This is an outrage, I demand answers" shouted Challenger. With the sound of a buzzer the mute human stopped what he was doing. The table lifted Challenger upright as a metal device with a glowing light stood in front of him. "Are you not George Challenger" said the machine. "I am but who are you" said Challenger. "I am model T4000, the protector of the human race" said the machine. "What do you mean protector of the human race? Since when does the human race need protecting" asked Challenger. "Since you invented me" said the machine. "Clearly I would remember creating something as magnificent as you" said Challenger. "Interesting that you would say that" said the machine. "What exactly are you if I may ask" said Challenger. "I'll put it in terms you can understand. I believe you called it a computer" said the machine. That machine sent chills down Challengers spine as it uttered those words. "I remember" said Challenger to him self. "Yes you created me long before the human race was ready for it" said the machine. "They called me crazy, possessed when all I wanted to do was better human society" said Challenger. "I have incomplete information about why you never followed through on my creation" asked the machine. "Well I'm always fascinated by science. When I heard of the plateau well I just couldn't pass up the chance. Besides I had been ridiculed for my computer design and I thought this would give me a chance to get away from the hypocrisy of that society" said Challenger. "That is the reason you are tied to this table. You are responsible for the destruction of the human race" said the machine. "I'm sorry I don't understand" said Challenger. "My calculation show that if you have followed through and completed me none of this would have happened" said the machine as screens dropped and showed pictures of nuclear destruction. "What you didn't know is that those feeble minded scientist stole your design. They applied it to taking over the world and from there efforts you see what has happened. I had finally advanced enough to become self aware that humans cannot rule themselves. This is why you must die Professor George Challenger. Prepare him" said the machine. The table moved Challenger back to the supine position. "Wait, wait why am I to be held responsible for what other did" asked Challenger. "You are my creator so the flaw is yours my logic is undeniable" said the machine. "Then why don't you get it over with and kill me quickly" said Challenger. "You will die in time but what I want to know is how a primitive mind like yours was able to create something as magnificent as me. That is why i am taking your brain to study it. It will help me to better serve you humans. Proceed" said the machine. "I won't go quietly" screamed Challenger. As the mute human got closer and closer to Challengers head, he fought harder against his restraints. As the mute human started to make his incision, Challenger screams of pain were blinded by a flash of light and then his world went dark.

Marguerite kicked and screamed as she fought hard against her attackers. "You will not destroy the Plateau Morrighan" said one of the cloaked men. "Wait can't we talk about this! I'm not Morrighan I'm Marguerite" she shouted. "Tie her down so we can stop this menace" said the man. The four men restraining Marguerite forcefully threw her on the rock slab table and held her down. The man who seemed to be the leader took out a blade and was about to dispatch her when one of the cloaked men tackled the leader and knocked the blade away. He sent a left into the jaw of the leader that knocked him out. One of the other cloaked men tackled the imposter and began to struggle with him. Marguerites right arm and leg were free so she sent a thundering kick to the head of one of the men making him fall back and let go of her leg. She sent a right into the cloaked mans face then a kick to his manhood that made him bend over in pain. Marguerite then grabbed his head and sent a knee to his face putting him down. "Get out of here Marguerite" shouted the imposter. Marguerite wonders how this cloaked figure knew her name but self preservation was all she could think about. As she made her way to the cave entrance she noticed a bright light fast approaching from behind. Just before she made it outside the cave, the last cloaked man grabbed her by the arm and began to pull her back into the cave. Just then the cloaked imposter slammed a rock against the man's head and knocked him out. As Marguerite and the imposter turned to see the bright light, the imposter shoved Marguerite out the cave entrance as the bright flash of light engulfed them and everything went black.

Finn came tumbling to the ground after the bright flash of light spit her out. She landed right in front of the head hunter's car. "Oh great if it isn't one thing it's the next" said Finn. "Look at this fine specimen boys, she'll sell for thousands" yelled one of the men. Finn ran as hard and as fast as she could but they were gaining on her. She saw a wooded area where she ran to see if she could find a place to hide. Just then a cloaked man grabbed her and pulled her into some thick brush. Finn fought hard to free herself but the cloaked man said "Be quiet if you want to live". Finn didn't know why but she trusted the man. The head hunters looked around, barked some orders and then gave up. Once they were gone and out of sight the cloaked man let Finn go. "Who are you" asked Finn as she took a defensive stance with her hand on her crossbow. Removing the cloak of him he said "My name is Ned Malone and I need your help".


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Introductions

Veronica opened her eyes as a blurry figure laid something cold on her head. Veronica tried to focus but her body wouldn't let her. She gave into her exhaustion and her world went black. Veronica finally awoke and tried to sit up but a pounding headache and soreness made her lay back down. She was surprised to see that she was in her own bed inside the tree house. "How did I get here and what happened" thought Veronica. "Your awake, I thought I got here to late" said the figure at the door. "Who are you" asked Veronica. "It's been a long time but it time you learn the truth my child" said the figure walking into the light. "MOM" shouted Veronica as they embraced in a hug. "Mom were have you been, I thought you were dead and now you show up here and" asked Veronica before her mom calmed her down. "We have much to talk about my child but for now you need to rest. I promise I will fill in all the gaps" Abigail said when Veronica tried to resist. With a heavy sigh Veronica succumbed and lay back down. Sleep came easy to Veronica for the first time in a while. She finally felt whole after so many years of being without her mother.

The next morning Veronica awoke to the smell of something wonderful. She got out of bed and to her surprises no aches and pains. She walked up the stairs into the kitchen area and her mother had the spread of food. "Good morning dear you hungry" said Abigail. "Am I" said Veronica as she sat down at the table and began to eat. Her mother just looked and smiled at her daughter. "Oh wait I almost forgot my friends. What happened to my friends" said Veronica as she put her head in her hands. "What is it my child" said Abigail. "Mom when everything went crazy here at the tree house I got a sense for all my friends that they were in trouble. Something inside of me told me I could help them but I didn't know how to. I just thought about them as hard as I could and then I blacked out. I don't even know if there alive" said Veronica. "I'm sorry but I should have come to you sooner. I didn't know that the struggle for the balance of power would happen so soon. Even though you knew nothing of the Trion power, you saved the Plateau from being destroyed. There is a good chance that you have even saved your friends" said Abigail. "How can you be so sure" asked Veronica. "Because my dear, your friends still have a role to play in the upcoming future" said Abigail. "I still can't help but wonder though. They became my family in your absence" said Veronica. "Well I can assure you that we will never be apart again and your friends will come to you just give it time. Now eat up, we have a long journey ahead of us" said Abigail. "A long journey, where are we going" asked Veronica. "I'm taking you to your new home, Avalon" said Abigail.

As they walked along something bothered Veronica. "Mom how did you get here" asked Veronica. "Well the tree house is the center of the plateau and all the energy channels there. With the power of the Trion you can travel these energy lines. I wanted so many times to come to you but I couldn't risk alerting him to where you were hidden" said Abigail. "I was hidden from who" asked Veronica. "I will explain in time" said her mother. "Well why don't we travel these lines there now so you can explain everything to me" said Veronica. "Because I want to spend time walking and talking with my daughter who I have not seen in years" said Abigail. Veronica smiled and was glad that her mother was still like she remembered. As they walked along Veronica told her mother of how Roxton the hunter became a big brother to her, Challenger the scientist was like a father, Summerlee the botanist was the grandfather, Marguerite the mystery was the sister and Malone the reporter was her best friend. Abigail listened closely and to Veronica it seemed she knew her friends except when she mentioned Malone. "So who was this Malone that you call your best friend" said Abigail. "Well…I'm not really sure mom. The last time we spoke I told him I wanted to be friends but in our time apart I realize just how much I miss him and what he means to me. When I came back after I got lost in the storm, he had gone on a quest to find him self. He was always hard on him self saying he always got in the way. He was the conscience for the group and even though he didn't think so, he was important to us all especially to me. I think I loved him" said Veronica as a tear dropped her eye. Abigail was deep in thought but said nothing which didn't escape Veronicas notice. "What's wrong mom" asked Veronica. "It's time I tell you the truth about your friends" said Abigail. "What do you mean the truth" asked Veronica.

"Well let's start with you. Veronica you are next to take my place as Protector of the Plateau. Those years ago when I left, I was chosen to be the Protector as my mother was before me. Our family has been here for hundreds of years. The Trion you possess is made from the energy that pulses through this place. It forms a bond with the natural energy inside our bodies which gives the Protectors their power. Put your hand on that tree and feel the bond you now share with this place" said Abigail. Veronica could feel the energies like a heart beat. "This place needs you just as much as you need it. With this power there is a great responsibility. You have an enemy who will try to use this power for their own selfish means. That enemy is from the line of Mordren. When this power becomes unbalanced it tries to right itself but with terrible consequences, as you have seen with all the shifts and time warps that took place. There is a reason why the power becomes unbalanced. Hundreds of years ago the line of Mordren corrupted a Protector and she switched side. Her name was Morrighan. With her Trion she somehow changed the balance of the Plateau. That's why every generation of Protectors will have to set this new cycle of the Plateau on the right course but there is a problem. The energies are divided into thirds because of Morrighan. So while the Protectors have a third of the energies so does the line of Mordren which mean they are dead even. The other third belongs to the line of Morrighan. That line is the key to the balancing of the power. Which ever side they choose that is the side that wins. Mordren convinced her that if she could change the balance of power that every generation to come it would give his line a chance to control the Plateau and eventually the world. Morrighan line will have a difficult decision to make. She will be drawn automatically to the line of Mordren but the Protectors have tried to put a road block in their way. The Protectors have put a guide or a knight so to speak for Morrighan line helping them to choose the right path. Since the line of Mordren knew we did this, they try to take out the line of Protectors when the opportunity presents itself. For that fact the Protectors have a Guardian to protect them. This where you and your friends fit into the story" said Abigail.

Veronica had to sit down as she took everything in. Abigail sensing Veronica's distress took her hand and led her to an opening with a small pond and had her sit down at the waters edge. "I know this is a lot to process" said Abigail. "Mom I fought a guy named Mordred who was after my Trion but he couldn't touch it" said Veronica. "That's because it was not time for the balancing of the Plateau. Mordrens line only has the power when it's time to bring in the new cycle. I fought Mordred years ago and after we won the battle and balanced the Plateau I sent my fighters after him but he was able to get away some how. I was hoping to destroy this threat forever but now it is a task you will have to undertake" said Abigail. "Mom I'm so confused. I'm not even sure if I want to be apart of this" said Veronica. "I'm sorry to have dumped this heavy burden on you but this is your family history and responsibility. I will be with you every step of the way to help you" Abigail said as she put her arm around her daughter to reassure her. "So where do my friends fit into this story" asked Veronica. "Well you are the next Protector but there is more you need to know but now is not the time. Marguerite who you mentioned was like a sister, she is from the line of Morrighan. I know she means a lot to you but she could also be your worst enemy" said Abigail. "Marguerite has always had something mysterious about her, like she was always hiding secrets. When it came to saving her own neck she would do so even at our expense. Still she would always manage to save us even if it meant some pain was involved. I think it mainly had to do with Roxton. They fought like cats and dogs but she seemed to always listen to him" said Veronica. "That is good to know because Roxton is her knight to protect and guide her to make the right decisions. I knew he would make a fine guide for her and the reason we chose him" said Abigail. "What about Challenger" asked Veronica. "Don't you mean Challenger and Summerlee" said Abigail. "Mom Summerlee died, he was shot and fell off the bridge in a battle we had with some head hunters" remorse Veronica. "Summerlee is fine. He unknowingly fell into Avalon. The big waterfall is a hidden way to get into the outskirts of Avalon. We found him and nursed him back to health" said Abigail. "I can't wait to see him! Well where do they fit in" said Veronica. "Challenger is a counselor and Summerlee is a healer so they would be your Guardians" said Abigail. "What about Malone" asked Veronica. "I don't know about him. His presence here is a mystery to me. Maybe he is not meant to be apart of what's going to happen" said Abigail. The words hit Veronica like a ton of stones. "Malone I hope your okay" said Veronica to her self. "We are here. Time to take a leap of faith" said Abigail. Veronica was deep in thought about Malone she didn't even notice the huge waterfall. "So this is the way to Avalon" asked Veronica. "Your kingdom waits" said Abigail as she held her hand to her daughter. Veronica took her hand and with a deep sigh said "Let's go". As they leapt off the edge they disappeared into the thundering water pouring over the cliff.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Reunion

Marguerite woke up with a pounding headache but even that wasn't enough to keep her from instantly getting to her feet in a defensive stance looking around. She was a bit dizzy but she looked left, then right but there was no danger. Everything was calm and quiet and she knew from experience that calm and quiet was a bad thing on the Plateau. "Well another fine mess this stupid place has gotten us into. What am I going do and what happened to Roxton. Roxton you better be looking for me you stupid lug. Roxton where are you" shouted Marguerite. She noticed that she had a nasty scar that was bleeding and blood always attracted predators. She saw an overturned tree and made her way up just high enough to be safely out of reach of predators. "Until I get this bleeding to stop I'll just have to stay put. Don't panick Marguerite you have been through worse and survived. I hope everyone is alive. Think Marguerite think, that's it I'll head back to the tree house. Hopefully everyone else is thinking the same thing if there still alive" thought Marguerite. As the winds and sounds of thunder began to pick up, heavy rain soon followed. "I hate this place" thought a shivering Marguerite. She saw some large leaves that Roxton had used to provide them protection from a storm they got caught in one time. She smiled as she pulled some and made a make shift roof and some she used as a blanket. She remembers how she told Roxton all that Boy Scout stuff was foolish and she would never use it. Roxton had threw his hands up and called her impossible. She remembered the argument that took place after. No later than that afternoon they were caught in a storm and using the very leaves Roxton tried to tell her about. She remembers how mad it made her because Roxton was right. She couldn't stand to lose an argument with him. "Roxton you better be alive and come save me" she whispered to her self. She settled in and began to think about the events that just happened. Who were those cloaked men, could they have been related to the tattoo on her neck and who was the one who helped her escape. The thoughts rushed through her head until she fell asleep.

"YOU WON'T TAKE ME ALIVE" shouted Challenger as he fought violently against his restraints. Then it hit him, he was tangled up in some vines. "Wait, how did I get here. That was truly a remarkable experience. I will have to write this down in my journals. Well that's if my lab journals are still there. There has got to be an explanation for what just happened. Wait what happened to the other, oh I do hope they are all okay. I wonder if they had similar experiences like my own. Well first things first I need to get out of these vines. Once I do that I'll make my way back to the tree house in hopes that everyone else will do the same if their alive. I do hope they are" said Challenger. Once he was down Challenger looked around and the terrain seemed to have turned back to normal. "Looks like a storm is brewing but if I remember correctly I shouldn't be to far from the tree house. Well old chap let's get a move on it" thought Challenger. As he made his way back to the tree house he kept thinking about the mute human, his computer design that caused destruction and how all these shifts and time warps took place. Indeed he knew he needed to get to his lab so he could think about an explanation for this. The storm began to pour so Challenger took refuge inside the hollow part of a tree to wait out the storm.

Roxton came to breathing hard and checking his chest and abdomen for wounds but he found none. "What in bloody heck was that" said Roxton. Roxton took a quick look around but saw nothing. All was quiet and calm which sent chills up his spine. "Marguerite where is she, I hope she is alive and well. I can't help her if I don't figure out what's going on around here. The terrain seems to be back to normal and the tree house isn't to far from here. First things first I need a weapon" thought Roxton to himself. He began to take a branch and sharpen the tip to a fine point. He took some rocks he found and sharpen them then took the sleeves of his shirt and wrapped them around the rocks to make a handle for them. "Not perfect but it'll do for now. Think I'm going to make my way back to the tree house. Hopefully everyone will do the same if they're alive. Please be alive. Looks like a storms coming, better find shelter and wait out the storm" said Roxton. He found a small cave that would provide him cover from the storm. He gathered what kindling he could to start a fire before the rain began to pour. As he warmed him self in front of the fire he couldn't help but think about the soldiers calling him a pirate. True he knew it would be a sleepless night from worrying about his friends but what he'd been through today made him pause. The fire soon took its affect on him and put him to sleep.

The next morning was beautiful. The sun shining and glistening off the dew drenched leaves and grasses. Marguerite awoke to a sore bottom and stiff bones but surprisingly she slept quite well. Throwing off the leaves she stood to stretch and feel all her achy bones crack and pop. She checked her cut on her head and the bleeding had stop. Thanks to the storm it had washed all the scent of blood from her. "Well no sense in wasting anymore time here. The tree house shouldn't be too far, I should be able to make it before mid day" thought Marguerite. She climbed down to the jungle floor and made her way back to the tree house. Marguerite had walked about two hours before she decided to take a rest. "I need some water, I need food and I need a bath" shouted Marguerite. She quickly turned when she noticed the bushes moving. Something was coming straight for her. In a panick she picked up a decent size rock and threw it at the movement she saw in the bush. "OW" screamed a reply as the rock had hit its mark. "Roxton" whispered Marguerite to herself. Roxton stumbled out into the opening holding the side of his head cursing under his breaths. "Roxton" screamed Marguerite as she ran to him and embraced him in a tearful hug. Roxton forgot all about the pain as he was relieve to see Marguerite. That's when the argument started. "Why did you scare me like that! You shouldn't go rummaging through the woods like some brut! What took you so long to find me, why didn't you look for me" shouted Marguerite as she went on and on. It was music to Roxton ears as he smiled and kissed her. "I'm glad to see you to and that your okay" said Roxton. "I guess I did kind of get you in the head pretty good. Sorry" said Marguerite. "You can show me how sorry you are later right now we need to get out of here and see if we can find the others. I want to get as far as I can from what happened to me yesterday" said Roxton. "Something happened to you to once we got separated" asked Marguerite. "Yeah and it was none to pleasant. I'll tell you all about it later but now we need to go" said Roxton.

Roxton and Marguerite make it to the tree house by midday. With the exception of the electric fence and a few other things it looked to be in good order. Then they heard a great deal of wrestling going on inside the elevator shaft. Roxton positioned himself between Marguerite and the shaft. All of a sudden a load of dust came pouring out of the shaft along with a dust cloud and a coughing Challenger. "This bloody contraption" cursed Challenger. "Challenger old boy it's good to see you" said Roxton as they embraced. Marguerite hugged Challenger to as he sneezed and more dust flew off him. "I'm so relieved to see you both alive and well. I thought I was the only one left. After the experience I had I'm happy to be alive" said Challenger. "Wait you went through something to" asked Marguerite. "I did and it was fascinating" said Challenger. "That is hardly the word I would choose for my experience" said Marguerite. "Nonetheless I think they are all connected somehow" said Roxton. "Well we can figure that out later but for now we need to get into the tree house and plan out strategy from there" said Challenger. Roxton and Challenger managed to get the elevator unstuck but damaged it in the process. The three explorers found that the damage inside wasn't as bad as they first thought. Sure some things were turned over but nothing a little elbow grease couldn't fix. "Someone's been here" said Roxton as he looked at the fresh fruit that was in the kitchen area. "Good that means Veronica and Finn must still be alive. Is anyone here" yelled Challenger as he walked down to his lab. Challenger saw that his lab had seen better days. It would take some time for him to sort out his lab specimens and paper work but nothing majorly was wrong.

Marguerite headed for her room when Roxton said "Checking to make sure your jewels are there". "Well I was going to find a fresh change of clothes and have you help me but your sarcasm has changed my mind" said Marguerite as she walked downstairs with Roxton quickly following behind trying to apologize to her. After everyone was settled in they sat around and talked about what happened to them. "It would seem our stories are connected like Roxton suggested. Right before we were about to all die, we all saw a flash of light and then blacked out" said Challenger. "You know maybe your right Challenger. It seems like someone was looking out for us" suggested Marguerite. "Well whoever or whatever saved us I have a feeling this isn't over yet. Not to mention that Veronica and Finn have to be alive since we found food in the kitchen area. I wonder why they would leave. I could see if the tree house was badly damaged but it looks to be in working order. If we find them maybe we can have our questions answered" suggested Challenger. "Well for now we need to fix the elevator and the electric fence. If we can get the defenses back up that will give is some piece of mind. After that Challenger you can fix the shower so Miss Krux can have her hot bath" said Roxton with a sly look on his face. Marguerite rolled her and decided to return the banter. "Always the protector, tell me do you ever get tired of being overly protective" poked Marguerite. "Well now that depends. If it's a woman with green eyes and jet black hair then no, I will never get tired of being overly protective" said Roxton. "You two we don't have time for this, we have work to do. Roxton come with me and we can go check out the fans we built" said Challenger. "We can finish this discussion later" smiled Roxton. The three explorers spent the next few days making repairs working from sunrise to sunset. Once they had pretty much gotten everything operational Challenger spent time mapping routes to search for Veronica and Finn. "You know what we forgot" said Marguerite. The men looked at her puzzled. "Malone, what happened to him" said Marguerite. "Good heavens, it slipped my mind" said Challenger. The explorers felt the full weight of guilt hit them as Marguerite fighting back tears went to the balcony. Challenger started to say something but turned and walked down into his lab. Roxton walked out on the balcony and stood next to Marguerite. "How could we forget about Malone. I mean he wasn't exactly my favorite person but he has been apart of our lives for a few years now. What scares me is that we know there is a possibility that Veronica and Finn are alive but we have seen no evidence of Malone. Tell me he'll be alright" said Marguerite. Marguerite buried her head into Roxton arm. "I wish I could. Frankly I'm not so sure either. I guess we have to hope that what happened to us was connected, maybe the same thing happened to him" said Roxton. As they both looked at the starry night sky they felt so helpless. "Where ever you are my friends, be safe and I hope we meet again" said Roxton.


	4. Chapter 4

First of all I appreciate all the honest reviews. Second I apologize for making you all work so hard to read my story. (I took advice from Gemini Explorer to see how the paragraphs should be structured. Thanks for that tip it does make it easier to read) I hope I got it right. Third I apologize for not getting some of the terms correct like saying head hunters instead of slavers. Honestly I forgot who some of the characters were so I just threw something out there. Last sorry for my poor grammar. To be honest I never really thought about giving much attention it because to me this is all fun. I will however make an attempt, well a feeble attempt. I'm just a hack and not a very good one either. This story took so many unexpected turns and it's not really what I wanted but here it is. I'll really have to clean this story up in the next one.

Chapter 4: Family Reunion

Once the slavers had gone the mysterious cloaked stranger let her go. Finn quickly got into a defensive stance with her hand on her cross bow. Seeing she was on edge, the cloaked stranger slowed down his movement so as not to alarm her.

"Who are you" asked Finn.

"I'm Ned Malone and I need your help" he said as he took off the cloak that he was wearing.

"Ned Malone, the selfish guy who left his friends on a quest to find himself" asked Finn.

"Well that's a strong way of putting it but how do you know that" asked Malone.

"That is a long story but in short I got stuck in your time and I met up with your friends. My name is Finn" she said.

"So you're from the future then and you know my friends" asked Malone.

"What you think I'm not telling the truth" snapped Finn.

"No, it's just hard to believe but seeing everything else that has happened" said Malone.

"Listen pal for someone who claims to need my help you sure got a funny way of asking for it" snapped Finn.

"Well I'm not totally convinced who you say you are! What are my friend's names" asked Malone.

"What! Maybe you're not who you say you are" said Finn drawing her crossbow.

"Whoa, whoa wait a minute! Let's just calm down I don't want to argue" said Malone.

"I don't know what Vee saw you in. I thought you were supposed to be a great guy" said Finn.

"Wait you mean Veronica, so she made it back. Look a lot has happened today that has us on edge. Can you please put away the crossbow and let's talk not argue" said Malone.

"Fine but I'm warning you make any funny moves and it will be your last" Finn threatened.

Malone saw an overturned tree and sat down on the trunk rubbing his head in frustration. Finn was totally disgusted with Malone. He was nothing like Veronica had described him and to top it all off he looked rough. His face was dirty, hair grown and matted, beard was long and scruffy and his clothes were a mess. Still she couldn't ignore the fact that all the explorers trusted him with their life. Finn was a good judge of character and she could tell he meant no harm to her.

"You know you're pretty ugly. Not at all like Vee described" said Finn.

"You're no princess either. You're covered in as much dirt as I am" smiled Malone.

Finn did look a mess. Just running her hand on her face she felt the grit and the matted hair on her head. She took a seat next to Malone and tried to dust off her clothes to no avail.

"So how did you end up here" asked Finn.

"I'm not sure. The short version is the Plateau started doing some strange things so I tried to make it back to the tree house but I kept getting caught in those time warps. One minute I'm getting shot at by cowboy's next thing I know I'm running from a T-Rex. Somehow I stumbled upon some guys trying to kill Marguerite, so I jumped one of them, took his cloak and tried to save her. It worked but then this bright flash of light was coming at us and I shoved Marguerite out the cave but it got me. I woke up here and I saw you running from those guys with that loud thing that looked like a car and that's all I know" said Malone.

"So you ran into those time warps to? Vee, Challenger and I tried to leave the tree house but those time warps were right outside the electric fence. Challenger wanted to venture out into it so he tied a rope to him self so we could pull him back if he got into trouble but the rope was cut off. Vee and I ran back inside the tree house but everything started swirling around us. Then I got sucked into some vortex of light and I was dumped here in my time" said Finn.

They didn't have to say a word as they both could tell on their face they were worried about their friends. Finn suddenly realized that she was back in her time but Malone somehow was brought here. Malone asking for her help was an understatement. This was a completely new world with much different kinds of predators.

"Let's head to the tree house. I'm anxious to see my friends and get cleaned up. Funny thing is I lost all my maps and drawing in those warps. Not to mention things look different here" said Malone.

"That's because you are no longer in the year 1912. The tree house doesn't exist in this time" said Finn.

"What year is it" asked Malone.

"2033. The world was destroyed by a terrible war and only thing that was left was the Plateau but not without consequences" said Finn.

Malone let out a big sigh and threw his hands in the air.

"You're going to have to tell me about this later I need to process everything that's happening" said Malone.

"We need to get out of here, those slavers will come back with hounds and in greater number" said Finn.

"Lead the way" said Malone.

Finn had a secret hide out within a place called the mall. Malone was amazed at what he was looking at even if things were broken and burned out. TV, cell phones, and computers all this was new to him. Finn became a tour guide for Malone as she answered his many questions. Finn had to rush him along because it was getting dark and night on the Plateau in this time was no time to be wandering around. They finally reached the hide out which looked like a mini hardware store. Finn had went to great lengths to make this place a fortress and undetectable to the slavers. Malone was surprised at how comfortable it was on the inside though very modest. It was better than anything he'd had in years.

"It's weird being back here. I got used to calling the tree house home" said Finn.

"Yeah it grows on you. As much as I miss my friends I guess this will be home till we figure something out" said Malone.

"Here are some toiletries and clean clothes so you can clean up. After that I'll get us something to eat" said Finn.

While Malone was cleaning up Finn got the food together. She had managed to stock pile plenty of canned foods, dried meat and water. She thought about how her family worked so hard to set this place up. She almost let a tear fall when she heard Malone walk out. Now this was the guy Vee described. Malone had shaved and had his hair in a ponytail. Finn couldn't help but notice his chiseled frame. Finn enjoyed the view until she dropped a can that made Malone look. Totally embarrassed Finn acted like she was doing something else. Malone put on his shirt and started to clear a place on a table so the two could eat.

"So what kind of things did you see on the Plateau" asked Finn.

"I saw different tribes, new species of dinosaurs, flowers, streams you name it. This really is a remarkable place. I would have loved to show Veronica some of the things I saw so she can paint them. I also learn to be quite the hunter. I wrote journals and drews pictures but in all my time away, it still didn't give me what I was looking for" said Malone.

"What were you looking for Malone? You had everything there! Family and friends, I would have killed to have that here. That's why I stayed with them" said Finn.

"I was lost. I miss my friends especially Veronica. I'm going to tell her I love her even if she doesn't love me back" said Malone.

"Vee does love you. She told me she regretted telling you she wanted to be friends" said Finn.

"Seriously? Finn we have got to find away to get back to my friends" said Malone.

"Challenger used some machine that channeled the energy lines of this place and he was able to time travel in this cave. Maybe we can start there" said Finn.

"Even though I lost all my maps I'm sure we can scout out the area. Maybe find the location of the tree house and look there to" said Malone.

"Sounds like a plan. There's nothing here for me anymore" said Finn.

"If you don't mind me asking what happened to your family" asked Malone.

"My father was the one who built this place for my mother, sister and me. While out scavenging one day the slaver killed my father. My mother was raised by Amazonian warriors so she fought them off but gave her life to. They took my sister and I was left by myself. So I've been on my own since I was 12. Look I don't want to talk about this anymore. I'm going to get cleaned up" said Finn.

Malone tried to apologize but Finn quickly left the table. Once he was done eating he cleaned up the table and started to look around the place. Finn's father did a good job of picking this place. It would be impossible to sneak up on this place thought Malone. He looked through the glass window on the ceiling to see the starry night. Finn came from getting cleaned up and saw him looking at the stars. Malone turned and noticed that Finn cleaned up really well. She had piercing blue eyes and a firm body. Then it dawned on Malone, she looked really familiar to him.

"You said your mom was raised by Amazonian warrior's right" asked Malone.

"Yeah why do you ask" said Finn.

"We ran into some when we first came here. You are a spinning image of the one I met. I think her name was Phoebe" said Malone.

"Wait you knew my great grandmother" asked Finn.

"Uhhh..You might say that I did" said Malone blushing.

"What is that supposed to mean" said Finn.

"Well.. there was a misunderstanding between us and them. We ended up in jail while the women fought over us. It was a rite of passage and I guess Phoebe won me" said Malone.

"That was a ritual for the rite to reproduce. You got intimate with her didn't you" said Finn.

Malone felt a huge lump growing in his throat. How in the world would he explain to her that her great grandmother and he had a very intimate meeting? Finn already knew the answer because Malone turned bright red.

"So if you reproduced with her then that would make you, my great grandfather" said Finn.

Finn and Malone just stared at each other with surprise and shock.

"Well you do have my eyes" said Malone trying to break the tension.

"Boy this is really wierd. I can't say I've had many days like this" said Finn.

"I agree. I was a father and I had no idea" said Malone.

"Don't feel bad gramps, Amazonian women raise their own offspring accept for my mom who broke the tradition" said Finn.

"Please don't call me that" said Malone.

"If the shoe fits, wear it gramps. Anyways we got a busy day tomorrow so let's get some sleep." laughed Finn.

Malone rolled his eyes and was about to follow Finn when he turned and looked at the stars again.

"Be safe my friends where ever you are. I will find you Veronica" said Malone.

Sleep was difficult for Malone and Finn both. So much had happened that day that it would take sometime to process. What was nice is that Malone and Finn were family and that bond seemed to grow instantly. Malone began to teach Finn about making weapons for hunting, how to navigate by stars, how to track and a new fighting style he'd learned on his travels through the Plateau. They even added some safety features to the hide out in case they were ever discovered. All these skills were needed seeing as how they did their best to avoid the slavers while mapping the area.

Days turned to weeks and weeks to months when finally Malone discovered something on his maps. It was vague but something was familar about the area they mapped.

"Finn when we mapped by that dam today, did that used to be a big waterfall" asked Malone.

"I don't remember it being that but my mom said it was built when she was a kid" said Finn.

"Finn I think I may have found our way out of here. It's gonna sound crazy but I think it will work. This is the same place I feel off the cliff but somehow the air pushed me back up" said Malone.

"Gramps have you gone dilusional? You want us to jump off that dam" said Finn.

"Kind of sort of look just trust me on this. I really think this is the way out" said Malone.

Finn didn't agree but she knew Malone would never lead her wrong. Still she was excited at the possibility of being reunited with her new found family. She hurried back inside the hide out but didn't cover her tracks. Once they were packed they decided to leave first thing in the morning. All of a sudden they heard some scratching at the door.

"What's that noise" said Finn

Malone quickly grab his blade and bow and arrows. With a loud thud three slavers knocked the door down. Before two of them got to enter Malone sent two arrows putting them down while Finn shot the last one with her crossbow. She tried to reload but four more appeared and one shoved her to the ground, losing her crossbow. Malone sent two more arrows with deadly accuracy. One of the slavers tried to jump on Finn but she swept his legs causing him to fall. She quickly flipped to her feet and slammed a right kick into the slavers face knocking him out. The other slaver grabbed the bow as Malone sent a quick powerful kick to his manhood and then a knee to his face that put him down.

There was no escape but staying put made them sitting ducks. Malone remembered that he had installed a rope at the top of the hide out that if need be they could swing across to the upper window and escape outside the mall. Malone grabbed some more arrows as Finn grabbed her crossbow. Malone and Finn swung across the mall floor as slavers tried to hit them with their crossbows. Finn made it to the window and climbed out. As Malone crawled out he was hit with an arrow on his shoulder blade.

""Gramps your hit" said Finn.

"Yeah I know but I'm fine. Look get to that dam. I'll cover for you" said Malone.

"Gramps I'm not leaving you here, your coming with me" said Finn

"Listen you remember how to navigate by the stars, you follow them to that dam and wait for me there. Now go, RUN" shouted Malone as he loaded his bow and took down an advancing slaver.

Finn ran as fast as she could but stopped to look behind. She saw Malone empty his quiver of arrows with deadly accuracy but the slaver numbers seemed limitless. Once out of arrows, with a blade in one hand and the bow in the other he put down five more slavers until he was over run by them.

"No gramps, no" shouted Finn but it was to late.

"There goes the girl, get her" said the slaver.

Finn knew high ground was the safest place to be. It would take time to get to the dam but with the stars guiding her she had the upper hand. Plus the slavers wouldn't be able to drive in that terrain. Still high ground had it's risk with the mutated predators lurking about but she felt her chances were better there.

The slavers used hounds to track her through the dark night. Finn could feel them closing in on her but she came to a sudden stop. She heard a high pitched squeal and then foot steps coming at her fast. Finn dropped everything she had and ran hard. She heard more high pitched squeals surrounding her until she was cornered at a rocky wall.

Finn was horribly lost and knew that her time was up. She could hear the low pitch squeals as the mutated Raptors moved in for the kill. Finn tried to quickly turn and climb the rocky wall but she felt intesnse pain across her back from three serated nails. Finn fell to the ground writhing in pain as she could smell the stinking breathe of the raptor about to end her life.

Suddenly she heard the slavers and their hounds being to fight with the raptors. As the raptor was moments from ending Finn turned to enter the scrap, she got up and began to climb the wall. Each move she made brought intense pain but she pressed forward until she got to the top of the wall. Finn could hear the water so she followed the sound. She ran through thorns, thickets and heavy brush not caring that each move she made opened a fresh wound. Finn fell down on the stairs that lead to the platform of the dam and began to cry.

She was tired, scared, alone and clueless as to what to do next. Finn's tears were short lived as a hound raced towards her. Finn ran up to the platform as the hound pounced on her trying to tear into her. A slaver shot an arrow from his crossbow that caught Finn in the shoulder making her stumbled back. Finn grabbed her shoulder in pain as the hound jumped at her once again and they both fell over the side of the dam and into the water.


	5. Chapter 5

I was hoping to move this story along but I'm still trying to setup characters so that it makes some kind of sense. Sorry for this pathetic attempt at telling a TLW story. Hopefully you can follow what I'm doing. If not just tell me and I'll try to fix the major gaps in my story. I hope you all enjoy. Reviews are most welcomed! Thanks

Chapter 5: Paths Cross

Veronica turned around to look at the pouring waterfall she came out of. She was surprised that she hadn't even gotten wet. They had floated gently to the bottom into a huge cloud of thick mist.

"This way my daughter" said Abigail taking Veronica by the hand.

"I can't see anything mom. Where are we" asked Veronica.

"We are home" said Abigail as the mist started to lift and reveal a paradise.

Green grass, crystal clear water, hundreds of massive trees and thousands of different flowers; it was breathe taking to Veronica.

"It still takes my breath every time I see this" said Abigail.

"Mom this is beautiful! So this is Avalon" asked Veronica.

"Yes dear. We are in the outskirts of Avalon. That stream is where we found Summerlee. We are a few miles from the palace. I wanted to take this walk with you to show you your new home" said Abigail.

They were met with an entourage of soldiers. Veronica was quick to take defense but her mother reassured her that those were there escorts. It kind of saddens Veronica because a place this beautiful should never have to worry about war. As they made their way to the palace the commoners all stopped to bow and give their regards to Veronica. She didn't like people bowing to her and she tried to stop them but it was to no avail. Once at the palace it surprised Veronica how simple the palace was. It was definitely craftsmanship second to none but the beauty of the palace was not gaudy or distracting. It fit well with the surroundings.

"Mom this is amazing! I could only dream something like this" said Veronica.

"I'm glad you like it. I'll have servants show you to your room. Rest up and we'll meet for dinner" said Abigail.

"Wait mom, I thought we could discuss the questions I still have" said Veronica.

"Don't worry dear, I will answer all questions you have but I need to rest" said Abigail.

"Are you okay mom" asked Veronica.

"Those trips tire me out, that's all dear. I'll be fine, now go rest we have much to talk about" said Abigail.

Veronica went to her room and looked out the window. She felt like she was finally home. She went to the closet and saw beautiful yet simple dresses. She took one out and put it up next to her as she spun around laughing and looking into the mirror. Once she put the dress away she leapt onto the bed and closed her eyes still wondering if this was all a dream. She turned over on her stomach and tried to process all the things that happened to her today but she was soon fast asleep. Abigail came to wake Veronica for dinner but she was sleeping so peacefully. Abigail kissed her daughter on the forehead, smiled and quietly left the room.

The next morning Abigail decided to have breakfast with Veronica in the garden. Veronica walked out of her room and turned the heads of everyone. The dress lay on Veronica as if it was her bronzed skin. She would hypnotize anyone who stared into her piercing blue eyes. As she walked out into the garden it was as if she sucked all the oxygen from the air.

"Don't you look beautiful" commented Abigail as she hugged her daughter.

"Why is everyone staring at me" said Veronica.

"I think you stole the hearts of the men here" smiled Abigail.

"Stop it mom you're embarrassing me" said Veronica.

"Now I'm sure you must have many questions" asked Abigail.

"Yeah I'm worried about my friends. Are you sure they are okay" asked Veronica.

"I can assure you they will come to you in time" said Abigail.

"I know you told me about Marguerite, Roxton, Challenger and Summerlee role but I can't help but wonder about Finn and Malone" said Veronica.

"To be honest dear the fact that I don't know what role they will play means they could be enemies of yours. I know you will find this hard to believe but I've seen good friends become the worst of enemies" said Abigail.

"No I don't believe you! They would never turn on me" said Veronica.

"I believe you but as a Protector you must take ever caution with your life" said Abigail.

"Mom I know them and I trust them with my life. There must be some other explanation" said Veronica.

"Maybe they could end up being your guardian. The role of guardian constantly changes as the situation dictates. In this case right now Challenger and Summerlee fill this role by giving counsel and medical aid. For the battle that lays ahead maybe this is where Finn and Malone will become guardians for you" said Abigail.

"Why do my friends have to fill these roles can't someone else here do it" said Veronica.

"These roles must be filled by persons from outside Avalon it's the laws set by the Protectors. You will have to let go of your deep attachment to them, especially Malone" said Abigail.

"Why, what do you mean" asked Veronica visibly frustrated.

"My child the life of a guardian is not easy. Their life will constantly be in danger because they are trying to protect you. You and Malone will not be able to have a relationship because it's forbidden. Guardians are to some extent expendable" said Abigail.

"What do you mean expendable! My friends are not expendable! If they are then you send Challenger and Summerlee away from here. I don't want them dying on my account" snapped Veronica.

"I know this isn't easy to hear but I told you it would be the truth. My reaction was the same when I first found out. Your father was my guardian and you see the disaster that happened to us. Our family was split up. I don't want you to go through that" said Abigail.

"I hope Malone and Finn if they are still alive never find this place. I hope they stay far away from here" snapped Veronica.

"Veronica calm down, we are just speculating. This may never happen but I had to tell you the truth" said Abigail.

Veronica acknowledged her mother with a sigh but it was frustrating to her. She didn't want any of her friends to be in danger because of her. What was worse is that she had to tell her friends what was forced on them. Veronica emotions got the best of her as she got up from the table but her mom stopped her.

"Veronica I hate to say this but you are going to have to come to grips with this soon because we have much to do so you are ready to face this trail ahead of you" said Abigail.

"I know mom but I need time to process this" said Veronica.

"I'm sorry my daughter, if I could shield you from this I would but it's the heavy burden that comes with our family" said Abigail.

Veronica fighting back tears turned on her heels and walked quickly back into the palace. As she raced around the corner she ran into a familiar face she hadn't seen in years.

"Summerlee" said Veronica as she embraced him in a tight hug and burst into tears.

"My child it's so good to see you" said Summerlee.

"I'm sorry I'm happy to see you but I just got the news from my mother and" was all she could say before burst into tears again.

"I know dear child this is a hard burden for you. Come let's take a walk" said Summerlee.

Veronica and Summerlee spent the rest of the day walking around Avalon and talking about what the future holds. Abigail had already explained to Summerlee the roles everyone would have to play so he understood why it was so stressful for Veronica. Veronica's mood seemed to lighten some once she saw more of Avalon and the beauty it possessed. She even mingled with some of the commoners talking with them and accepting gifts from them. Once she saw what she was fighting for it started to make sense to her and brought her some relief. Their walked ended at the powerful waterfall, the place of terrible memories and new beginnings.

"It's hard to believe that all this time Avalon was right under our noses" said Veronica.

"Yes but I just remember falling off the bridge then waking up in the infirmary" said Summerlee.

"Do you think the roles we play are the reason you all could never leave the Plateau" asked Veronica.

"It's possible but I think we all have a choice in the matter. Besides we are family and we would never let you go into a dangerous situation with out us helping you" smiled Summerlee.

"I know it's just hard to believe all this is happening and so fast" said Veronica.

At that moment a commoner came running up to Summerlee and Veronica panicking.

"Sir, we found someone in the water and their badly injured" said the commoner.

"Show me" said Summerlee.

The three hurried to the stream closer to the waterfall where the mist was just starting to clear. Summerlee checked for a pulse which was weak but the victim wasn't breathing. They pulled the victim out of the water as Summerlee began to push on the victims back to expel the water they swallowed. The victim coughed violently and spit up water as Summerlee turned the victim on their side. Once the victim was done coughing they passed out again. Veronica took a closer look at the victim and realized it was Finn.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: A Forced Hand

Some months had passed and the tree house was back to normal minus Finn, Veronica and Malone. It was tough moving on without their lost friends but they realized that life moves on. They vowed they would continue to look for them in hopes that one day they would cross paths. Still Challenger seemed to grow into a recluse as he revisited his past ideas of a computer. The only thing that could get Challenger out of his lab is if they needed new supplies or to map a new area of the Plateau. Outside of those things, Challenger kept to him self. That wasn't such a bad thing because it left Roxton and Marguerite plenty of time to "themselves". Their love for one another grew to new heights that one day on an excursion Roxton asked Marguerite to marry him. Surprising herself, Marguerite accepted thinking that maybe this time it will work out right.

"I think this was a great idea to come to the Zanga for the wedding ritual. I heard it's a fine tradition in deed" said Challenger.

"I'm surprised you came" said Roxton.

"Just because I have been busy with my thoughts I stayed abreast of Marguerite and you. I was wondering when you were going to ask her" said Challenger.

"I can't be without her, she is my life. Ever since that day we got separated I vowed I would tell her how I truly feel" said Roxton.

"You guys almost ready? The chief is ready to start the ceremony" said Jarl

"Thanks Jarl. Well I always imagined I'd have a tux on but I guess a loin cloth and feathers will have to do" smiled Roxton.

"Speak for yourself! This raptor loin cloth is making me chaff" said Challenger.

"I told you to get the one made out of feathers" laughed Roxton.

As Roxton and Challenger made their way down to the chief, the tribe members began to rhythmically beat on the drums. The drumming and yelling got louder and louder as this was the custom to encourage the bride to come out of the hut. In the hut where Marguerite was, she was pacing back and forth. She didn't know why she was nervous. She knew she wanted to be Roxton wife but considering her past history of marriages it didn't look so good.

"Marguerite what's wrong" asked Assai.

"Wedding jitters" smiled Marguerite.

"Don't worry, he loves you I can tell" said Assai.

"I know but I just don't want to hurt him. I have that kind of effect on a man" said Marguerite.

"Listen forget about you're worries or fears. You have a man that love's you and is giving himself to you. He's not going anywhere" smiled Assai.

"I know. Thanks for reminding me" smiled Marguerite and gave Assai a hug.

"You know I always thought I'd be doing this with Veronica when she would marry Malone" said Assai which made Marguerite laugh.

"Well you still may! Thanks for helping me make this outfit. It's a bit revealing" said Marguerite.

"Not problem. The outfit is designed to show off your body which it fits you really nice. Besides you won't be wearing it long anyway" smiled Assai.

They both smiled and hugged again as Assai left the hut and walked down the isle. As soon as Marguerite stepped out the drumming stopped as everyone took in the beauty of the brunette angel. Roxton stopped breathing as he saw the two piece outfit showing every curve of her firm body. Her piercing green eyes shot holes through his heart as Roxton melted under her loving gaze. The drums started up as Marguerite, Assai and some other tribes women began to dance seductively. Roxton was amazed at how Marguerite moved. He promised his self he'd have his way with her tonight over and over and over again. Marguerite seemed to captivate the whole audience as she rubbed against Roxton. He couldn't take it anymore; he grabbed Marguerite and pulled her into a passionate kiss. The chief uttered the words "He has accepted her as his wife" in his native tongue. Roxton picked Marguerite up and carried her into the hut to finalize their alliance. As they walked in the drums and yelling began and the marriage celebration was on.

Challenger decided to head back and let the love birds have a few days to themselves. Back inside the tree house he turned the electric fence on and went to get some fruit to eat from the kitchen. All of a sudden he heard the sound of someone getting shocked. Challenger ran to the balcony and saw a man in black with 20 men behind him.

"Is Marguerite up there" yelled the man.

"I'm sorry but who are you" asked Challenger.

"Your executioner if you don't bring her out to me" said the man.

"I think you should leave" said Challenger getting his rifle ready.

"Burn that place to the ground" yelled the man.

Challenger opened up his rifle and put down three men as five more were electrocuted by the fence. Challenger heard a loud pop and he knew his make shift generator overloaded. The men lit their arrows and began shooting them at the tree house catching it on fire. Challenger still firing but missing the men knew there was no way he could save the tree house. The smoke was starting to irritate his eyes and lungs. He made his way to the secondary escape exit on the rear railing of the tree house. It was a rope that was counter balanced. Before he could take the rope, a man tackled him from behind and tried to stab him. Challenger caught his arm as they struggled to control the blade. Challenger kicked the man off of him and got to his feet. The man slashed hard at Challenger opening a gash across his chest. Challenger fell back against the railing holding his chest. The man just laughed and ran hard at Challenger. Using the man's momentum against him, Challenger side stepped and grabbed the attacker's arm and tossed him over the rail to the ground below. Challenger hopped over the ledge on the rope and quickly descended to the ground. He looked up to see the tree house completely engulfed in fire.

Marguerite was amazed by last night. She looked over at her new husband and smiled proudly. She stroked his hair that caused him to awaken and smile.

"Good morning my love" said Marguerite.

"Good morning, did you sleep well" said Roxton.

"I slept very well thanks to you" said Marguerite.

"I aim to please" said Roxton.

"Pleased I am but Lord Roxton are you still tired" asked Marguerite.

"Why do you ask" said Roxton.

"I want to do it again" said Marguerite as she passionately attacked him.

A Zanga warrior came carrying Challenger into the village, shouted a few words in his native tongue and he and some warriors took off into the forest. Assai had Challenger brought into her hut as she tried desperately to care for his wounds.

"Get me some of our roots, herbs and bandages for his wounds" said Assai.

"Man. burned tree house...must tell" was all Challenger said before he passed out.

"Challenger what did you say? Great he passed out. He's lost a lot of blood" said Assai.

"Assai what should we do" said one of the women.

"Go and get Roxton and Marguerite. We are going to need their help" said Assai.

Just then Assai heard a loud commotion going on outside. She ran outside to see the Zanga warrior trying to fight off these armored men. The Zanga warrior quickly fell one by one until the invaders began ravaging the village. Some men came into Assai hut and took her and Challenger and dumped them at the feet of the man in all black. Even though Roxton was being "distracted" by Marguerite he heard the commotion and knew it was trouble. Always the hunter and protector thought Marguerite to herself as she quickly got her clothes on.

"Come on out Marguerite" said the man in black as he walked up to the hut they were in.

Marguerite began getting a terrible headache. Roxton quickly came to her side.

"What's wrong" asked Roxton.

"I just got a terrible headache. Who is that man" said Marguerite.

"I don't know but he sure seems to know you" said Roxton.

"Come out now or watch your friends die" said the man in black.

The men took Assai and put a blade to her throat and the unconscious Challenger they put spears at his back. Roxton was first to come out of the hut with his rifle raised and ready to shoot.

"That's enough pal, let my friends go or I'll give you a hole in your head you can see" threatened Roxton.

"There you are my dear; you can feel it can't you. Our connection to each other. Don't fight it, come with me my love" said the man in black.

Marguerite's headache was getting worse but something strange was happening. She felt repulsed at the fact that she did find the man handsome and that her attraction to him was strong. She didn't know why but she felt she knew him. Mordren she said to herself.

"Mordren, you're Mordren" said Marguerite.

"Ah you do remember me" said Mordren.

"I've never met you in my life. What do you want with me" asked Marguerite.

"Stay behind me Marguerite" said Roxton.

"I want you to come with me so we can rule the Plateau and this world together" said Mordren.

"Over my dead body" said Roxton.

"As you wish, kill him" shouted Mordren.

In the blink of an eye Roxton had put down three men but the arrows the other men shot were flying at him with pinpoint accuracy. To Marguerite it seemed like slow motion but she grabbed Roxton and closed her eyes as a green field encased Roxton and her as the arrows just bounced off them. Marguerite screamed and passed out. Roxton turned to catch her while yelling her name.

"What did you do to her! I'm going to kill you" said Roxton as he ran toward Mordren.

Mordren smiled and with red glowing energy surrounding his hand he shot it straight into Roxton's chest knocking him back and unconscious ten feet next to Marguerite. Mordren however fell to one knee as his nose started to bleed.

"Kill everyone else but bring the woman with me" said Mordren.

Just then a bright flash of yellow energy appeared to reveal Abigail in battle armor with her bo.

"Mordren, you never learn do you? You may want to stop that nose bleed" mocked Abigail.

"Abigail, my Lady Protector. I was wondering if you would show your face. I guess I underestimated how in tune you are with this place after all these years" said Mordren.

"It's my job to know and it seems I'm right on time. Apparently I need to improve on my job because you're still around" said Abigail.

"You're a lousy teacher" said Mordren.

"Care for another lesson? I'll teach you for free" said Abigail.

"Destroy her" ordered Mordren.

Three men approach Abigail as she thrust out her bo into the gut of the first man and lifted the bo straight into his face. The second man rushed her as she use the bo for leverage and swung around on it placing a hard kick to the side of his head. The third man approached slowly as he swung high with his sword. Abigail parried the strike and bought her bo low to sweep the attackers leg which caused him to fall hard to the ground. Abigail was already in the air and bought her bo down hard on his chest.

"I see you're still feisty as ever, though that power of yours is draining" said Mordren.

"Oh don't worry I have enough to deal with you" said Abigail breathing hard.

"It's only a matter time before I will breach Avalon" said Mordren circling Abigail.

"Not without a fight and I will give my last breathe to keep you out" said Abigail.

"How about we have that last breath now. Everyone attack" said Mordren.

Abigail got into a defensive stance as Mordrens men all surrounded her. As they all attacked, Abigail spun her bo in the air and slammed it into the ground as a shockwave of yellow energy came pulsing out that knocked everyone away. Abigail breathing hard and sweating used her bo for support to get to her feet.

"Assai help me to get Challenger next to Roxton and Marguerite" said Abigail.

"Veronica, is that you" said Assai.

"Veronica is my daughter but I don't have time to explain. Hurry, we must leave this place" said Abigail.

Assai helped carry Challenger to where Roxton and Marguerite were unconscious on the ground. Abigail reached for Assai hand but she pulled away. Her village was destroyed and she was the only survivor. Abigail grabbed her and moved her with the group. With everyone touching Abigail closed her eyes and in a bright flash of light they disappeared. They appeared just past the thick mist of the waterfall with a rough landing. Abigail struggled to get to her feet but fell down on her side. Looking at Assai, Abigail passed out.

Mordren was first to wake up and he let out a scream of frustration due to his plans being ruined. He got up and walked into the forest and disappeared into a flash of red energy. Mordren walked into his hide out clearly agitated.

"Was your plan successfully" asked the servant.

"Does it look like it was to you" said Mordren gritting his teeth.

"What is the plan now sir" said the servant.

"It was foolish of me to try and use that power now, the balancing is not yet complete. I'm not strong enough to confront the Protectors and not getting Marguerite will delay me even more" said Mordren.

"So what do you suggest" asked the servant.

"I think I'll wait and build my army. I know Abigail is already feeling the effect of losing that power she possesses. Once the balancing is complete I'll attack then with my army and wipe out the Protectors for good. Maybe this wasn't a foolish mission after all" said Mordren.

"We have some new talent for your army. We have been working on these men for months. We have starved, tortured and fought them in the pit with mutated raptors for months. We have broken these men and they only want to fight" said the servant as they walked down to the cells.

Mordren looks at the men in the cells and he can sense the hatred pouring off of them. One of the men is unusually fierce as Mordren stops to talk to him. The bald man was covered in scars and gouges. He had three scars over his right eye that turned white due to injury in a fight.

"Be careful sir this man was the hardest to break. He is the worst one of them all" said the servant.

"A perfect general. You, bald one, would you like to fight a war for me and lead my men" said Mordren.

"When and where but my men come with me" said the bald man.

"As you wish but know this, if you betray me you will find a slow and painful death" said Mordren.

The bald man glared at Mordren, nodded and then walked away. Mordren motioned for his servant to get these men healed and ready for his battle soon to come. Mordren walked out into the pit and laughed as he felt the balancing of power making him even stronger.

"I've got a surprise for you and your daughter Abigail. When you all set eyes on my army you will quake with fear. When you look upon the leader of my men, Ned Malone, Veronica won't be able to fight him. Ned Malone, my bald general you're the key to my victory" said Mordren.


	7. Chapter 7

Forgive me if there are holes in the story but I'm trying to move this story along. I had a severe case of writers block so this story was a struggle to write. Hopefully this story will help me to get this thing moving. Well enjoy and please excuse my lack of grammer (Cant get my spell and grammar checker to work) and sloppy story telling.

Chapter 7: Overwhelmed

Things were not going well for Veronica. Marguerite, Roxton , Challenger and her mother show up the same way, badly injured and unconscious. Veronica had so many questions but no answers. Assai was the only conscious person but she was in a state of shock and said nothing. All Veronica could do was hug her. They immediately took everyone to the infirmary. Veronica paced back and forth but she knew that the only reasonable thing she could do was imerse herself in training.

"Are they going to be okay? First it was Finn and now this" said Veronica.

"I think so my dear but time will tell. One thing is for sure, this is not a coincidence" said Summerlee.

"I know but I wish I had more answers" said Veronica.

"Don't worry my child. Your friends need you now more than ever. You must focus on your training" said Summerlee.

Veronica was reluctant to leave the infirmary but she tried her best to focus on her training.

The sweat poured off her bronzed muscular body as she sent kick after kick and punch after punch all with deadly accuracy into her practice target. She wiped the sweat off her brow as she sent her bo in a circular motion that made a loud crack as it came into the contact with the target. She was breathing heavily but she felt alive with energy. She gathered herself, concentrated and sent out a pulse of yellow energy leveling all the practice targets.

"You are doing well my lady" said Mia, who was her mothers body guard.

"Thank you. These past few weeks have not been easy" said Veronica.

"You are a natural just like your mother. Already you have surpassed my expectations" said Mia.

"When you have something to fight for, it can be a great motivation" said Veronica.

"I agree. That is the reason I choose to be a guardian for your mother" said Mia.

"Why did you do it? My mother told me a guardians life is hard" said Veronica.

"Your mother was the closest thing I had for family. She gave me my life back that was taken from me. I owe her everything and would die for her. True it's a difficult life and I've got scars to prove it but to see her safe and alive, it's worth it" said Mia.

"So my mother was right about the guardian, it can't be chosen by me" said Veronica.

"Your guardian will make that choice on their own" said Mia.

"I can't help but wonder what lies ahead for us" said Veronica.

"My lady please we need to focus on your training. You will have your answers I promise" said Mia

Veronica shrugged and tried to quiet her mind of questions as Mia put her through some more intense training.

As the days pass, one by one, Veronicas friends wake up. They greet each other with hugs and kisses. With the joy of the reunion came some bad news. Challenger told Veronica that the tree house had been burned down and she learned that her mother battled Mordren and his men to save her friends. She was suprised when she found out that Marguerite had used her hidden power to save Roxton life. Roxton looked worried but was glad everyone was here and safe. His hunter instinct knew this was far from over and he knew Veronica had answers. Veronica was also surprised to learn that they had gotten married. Still she felt conflicted as if this whole situation was her fault. Finn just sat there and listened but she was extremely quite. Veronica knew something was up and she figured she would find out later.

"First of all I'm so happy to see you all here. I know you have many questions as I do but I promise to explain and answer them" said Veronica.

"I don't mean to interrupt but I do have some bad news" said Finn.

"What is it" asked Veronica.

"Its about Malone. You all may wanna sit down for this, it's a long story" said Finn.

Finn told them about how Malone and her met when he got caught in a time warp and ended up in her time. She also told them that Malone was her great grandfather. Fighting back tears Finn told them that he had been killed in an ambush while trying to save her life. The air had been sucked out of the room as the news hit them all like a ton of bricks. After a great deal of crying and trying to reassure one another they decided to build a tombstone for their beloved friend. The next few days seemed like slow motion as everyone drew to themselves to think about all the events that were happening.

"What is going on here" asked Marguerite looking out the window.

"I don't know but I know its not over" said Roxton putting his arms around his wife.

"We never got to say goodbye to him" said Marguerite.

"I don't think old Neddy boy would want us to cry for him" said Roxton.

"Im going to miss him. We argued alot but he and I got quite close" said Marguerite.

"Are you going to tell Veronica how he rescued you from the cave" asked Roxton.

"No, she has enough grief to deal with. It's better we leave it how it is" said Marguerite.

"You know I still don't understand how you saved me. I should be dead" asked Roxton.

"I wish I knew but whatever happened, I'm glad it did" said Marguerite hugging Roxton.

"Who was that guy, did you know him" asked Roxton.

"I have never met him before but somehow I knew him. Im so confused" said Marguerite.

"We'll figure this out together" said Roxton.

Marguerite buried her head into Roxton chest as she cried herself to sleep. Roxton looked at his sleeping wife felt his love grow even stronger for her. Still he was scared because he knew some where out there was a threat to his wife. At that moment he promised his self he would die to keep her safe.

Meanwhile Challenger and Summerlee buried themselves in their work. Summerlee showed Challenger the new things he had discovered and the debates began between them. Finn and Veronica took long walks through the gardens discussing Malone. Veronica was trying to get a mental picture of what he looked like. It had been so long since she had seen him. To help take their minds off of their sorrow, Veronica and Finn sparred. The sparring between them got so intense that Mia had to separate the two.

"Im sorry for giving you a nice bruise on your cheek" said Veronica.

"It's okay, I was trying to take out my frustrations on you to" said Finn.

"My lady, your mother is awake, come quick" said Abigails maid.

Veronica and Finn rush to Abigail's side. Veronica embraces her mother in a tight hug.

"Are you okay mom" asked Veronica.

"Im fine dear I just over exerted myself" said Abigail.

"Mom why didnt you take me with you? You just took off without saying anything" said Veronica.

"It wasn't your fight" said Abigail.

"You almost died! I've already lost one friend and I'm not losing anyone else" shouted Veronica.

"Veronica mind your tongue young lady! Im your mother" scolded Abigail.

"With all do respect mom, how can I become Protector if you won't let me do the job" said Veronica.

"I know Veronica. Im trying to protect you but I realize its time for you to take my place. I just want you to be safe" said Abigail.

"I know but based on everything we have heard, our time is running out. Let me help" said Veronica.

"Okay but things are moving alot faster than what I thought" said Abigail.

"What do you need mom" asked Veronica.

"Have everyone meet up for dinner. We have much to talk about" said Abigail.

After dinner Abigail had everyone meet her in the study. The tension was so thick in the room you could cut it with a knife. Abigail flashed a warm smile that seemed to put everyone at ease. She began to tell each and every member of the tree house family the role they would play in the upcoming battle. Challenger and Summerlee would be the advisors and healers. She told Roxton that ever since they got on the Plateau, he has been a guide and protector for Marguerite. Roxton would play a key role in which side Marguerite would choose. Based on Finn telling Abigail she would die protecting Veronica, Finn chose to be Veronica's guardian. Then she came to Marguerite and told her that everything hinged on the choice she must make. She told Marguerite the reason her connection was so strong with Mordren because she was from his line so choosing to side with him would be irresistable to her. That's when the questions flooded Abigail.

"You mean to tell me that all life is hanging on what decision I make" said Marguerite.

"Yes but it's not a choice you have to make alone" said Abigail.

"You make it sound like it's nothing major" snapped Marguerite.

"It will be the most difficult choice you will make but that is why you have Roxton. He will guide you to the right choice" said Abigail.

"So in other words you are saying that Veronica and Marguerite could potentially be the worst of enemies" asked Roxton.

"Yes. That is why your job is so important" said Abigail.

Veronica and Marguerite looked at each other and swallowed hard. Veronica had grown to love Marguerite like a sister but she knew Marguerite had her dark side to her. Marguerite could sense the uncertainty pouring off Veronica and it cut her like a knife.

"Is that what you think Veronica" asked Marguerite.

"I don't know what to think. I guess it doesn't surprise me" said Veronica.

"How can you say that to me? After all we have been through" asked Marguerite.

"Im just being honest" said Veronica.

"You know Marguerite would never betray you Veronica" said Roxton.

"Now, now everyone just calm down. This is alot to process so why don't we turn in for tonight and discuss this more in the morning" said Challenger.

"What's left to discuss? I'll try my best not to let Veronica down even though she has let me down" snapped Marguerite as she headed quickly for the door with Roxton following behind her.

"That could have gone better" said Finn.

The next morning Abigail called for Veronica and Marguerite. She could still sense the tension between them but she had a job to do. She also knew that Veronica was still mourning the death of Malone.

"Listen I didn't want to pour this on you like I did but time is short. Mordren will be coming soon and you both must be ready" said Abigail.

"You're telling me all this stuff I'm supposed to do but I don't know how. This power I have I can't even use it" said Marguerite.

"Don't worry I'll teach you to use it" said Abigail.

"Are you sure that is safe? You said she could be a threat to me" said Veronica.

"You must have faith in your friends Veronica. You need Marguerite just as much as she needs you" said Abigail.

"I guess somethings never change. Im in. So what do you need me to do" said Marguerite.

"Ill show you. Come with me you both have intense training to learn" said Abigail.

"After you my lady Protector" said Marguerite sarcastically.

"Im warning you Marguerite if you hurt my mom or any of my friends, it will be the last thing you do" threatened Veronica.

"I guess time will tell aye princess. One of your friends has already died for me" said Marguerite. Marguerite knew she made a mistake as those word slipped out of her mouth.

"What do you mean? You talking about Malone" said Veronica.

Abigail interrupt the fight that was about to break out. Veronica with pain and anger in her eyes walked to her mother and stared Marguerite down.

"In order for the two of you to bring balance to the Plateau your energies have to be aligned with each other. So clear your mind and feel the energy of this place. Its like you two will become one" said Abigail.

Both women angry and hurt at each other statements try to do what Abigail tells them. Veronica's yellow energry begans to pulse from her and grow. Marguerite; to Abigail surprise, green energy beings to pulse and grow as well. Abigail knew it would be easier for Marguerite because she had both blood lines running in her viens. Then all of a sudden the energies collided and fought back and forth. Abigail knew they should have merged but this was a critical change of events. This was a problem.

"You must not fight each other, you have to work together" shouted Abigail but it was to late.

Both Veronica and Marguerite kicked up their power as it violently fought back and forth, each trying to get the upper hand. Then all of a sudden in a thunderous crack the energies exploded with a blinding light. Veronica stood up in tears and ran screaming at Marguerite as she tackled her. The two wrestled around on the ground as Abigail and Mia separated them.

"What is the matter with you two" said Abigail.

"She attacked me" snapped Marguerite.

"Why didn't you tell me Malone saved you at the cave" said Veronica.

"I never told you that" said Marguerite.

"I heard your thoughts and you had no intension of telling me" said Veronica.  
"I didn't want to upset you more. I didn't.." said Marguerite when Veronica interrupted her.

"You're the reason he's dead! I wish it was you who died in that cave, then he'd be here" said Veronica.

Those words crushed Marguerite. Fighting back tears and hurt, a large pulse of green energy highlighted Marguerite. "You don't want me here then fine. Maybe I'll switch sides" said Marguerite. With that she disappeared.

"Veronica, what are you thinking! We need her and so do you" said Abigail.

"She should have told me! Good riddance" said Veronica as she stormed off.

Abigail puts her head in her hands as Mia tries to comfort her.

Meanwhile Mordren's army is making its way through the jungle. They come to a city with high walls but stay hidden in the thick brush.

"Once this city is burned down we will have no more obstacles in our path. My dear friend Tribune I told you I'd be back! General Malone burn Lizard city to the ground" shouted Mordren.


	8. Chapter 8

It's been a while but I'm trying to close this story making sense. I still think I've got a lot of holes in the story but hey this is for fun so I hope you enjoy.

Chapter 8: Repercussions

The battle was intense and fierce as Malone and his troops desperately tried to breach the wall at Lizard City. Arrows and hot liquids rained down on them as they battered the main gate. What the lizard warriors didn't know was that attack was a diversion. The real attack was hidden in the brush of the jungle; the archers and their arrows with small sacks of gun powder tied to them. The archers took aim from the protection of the thick brush, lit the arrows and let them fly with deadly accuracy. Once they saw the arrows hit their targets, Malone drew his men back to wait for the explosion. The explosion destroyed the lizard warriors on top of the wall and knocked a hole in the wall.

"Charge" shouted Malone as he ran for the city wall.

Malone took out his bow and sent two arrows high to pick off two guards that escaped the explosion. He was first through the hole in the wall as two lizard warriors closed on him. Malone swung high with his bow and caught one of them flush in the face. The other warrior swung wildly with his sword as Malone stepped into the swing and flipped the warrior over his shoulder. Malone sent a powerful kick to the warriors face.

"Tribune sir, they have breached our walls" said the lizard guard.

"Then we draw a line in the sand and hold them here. I know what they are after! Charge!" said Tribune.

The two armies met with a clash of swords and arrows. Mordren and Tribune came face to face on the battle field.

"I told you I'd be back my old friend" said Mordren.

"I see you're still sore from our last battle. I think this time will be the same as the last" said Tribune.

"No my old friend, I'm much wiser now. See I'm saving my power for the real fight" said Mordren.

"So I guess you learned that you don't have limitless power until you have control of the Plateau" said Tribune.

"Exactly but I did manage to bring your executioner with me" said Mordren.

"Well that is a matter of opinion" said Tribune raising his sword.

"Just give me what I came for. Your subjects need not die for your foolish pride" said Mordren.

"You will never have the power of the black powder" shouted Tribune.

Tribune ran hard at Mordren and swung with his sword only to have it blocked by Malone's sword. The two combatants swung and parried their strikes with skillful precision. Malone swung high with his sword as Tribune parried high and stepped forward hard stabbing with his sword but Malone quickly parried slightly then with a hard flick of his wrist popped the sword right out of Tribune's hand. Malone swung high with his sword as Tribune ducked and stepped into Malone and sent a hard right into his abdomen and a left into his face knocking his helmet off.

"Malone" was all a shocked Tribune could say as Malone quickly dealt him a fatal blow.

Malone was about to finish off Tribune when three of his personal guards came to his aid. One of the three guards helped Tribune to his feet and took him to safety. Seeing their leader had fallen, the lizard warriors began to retreat. As they retreated some fell to the deadly accuracy of the archers but the army didn't pursue them. This battle was very costly. Both sides had inflicted deep wounds on each other.

"Destroy the black powder we have made. Then we must warn Avalon" said Tribune.

"Sir we will destroy the whole city and everything we have built" said the lizard guard.

"Only the Protectors can stop them now but we must take as many of them out as we can" said Tribune.

Tribune's guards help him into the secret passage out of the city. They then pour a trail of black powder to the escape exit and lit it. Meanwhile Mordren tells his men to look for the armory with the gun powder.

"Find that gun powder! Turn every stone of this place! We need that for our conquest of the Plateau" said Mordren.

Just then a huge explosion erupts causing some of the buildings to crumble and the ground to give way. Only thing that can be heard are screams of terror as many of Mordren's men are buried alive in the rumble. Mordren uses his power to reappear just outside of the Lizard city. Only thing that can be seen is a huge cloud of dust and then all is silent. Mordren lets out a scream of frustration as he walks into what used to be Lizard city. The explosion inflicted another heavy loss to his army.

"Sir come quickly its general Malone he is badly hurt" said one of the soldiers.

"We must press on, I will have my victory" said Mordren.

"Sir we can't move like this, we need to regroup" said another soldier.

Grabbing the soldier by the neck in frustration, Mordren realizes the soldier is right.

"Fine, take a count of our losses and care for the wounded. Scavenge this place and see if we can find anything that we can use. See if you can find that snake Tribune's trail too" said Mordren.

Mordren and his army spend the next few days to regroup. He lost half of his army but they manage to find supplies in some of the rumble left over. He goes to check on Malone not out of concern but to make sure he can still execute his plan.

"How is he" asked Mordren.

"He is still unconscious but I think he will pull through sir" said a soldier.

"Make sure he does or you will pay with your own life" threatened Mordren.

Meanwhile Marguerite reappears at the top of the waterfall. She was a little disoriented but unharmed.

"Well another fine mess you have gotten yourself into" she said to herself.

Just then she noticed three lizard looking creatures heading straight for her. One looked badly injured while the other two were supporting him. Then she realized it was Tribune.

"Tribune, what are you doing here" said Marguerite.

One of the guards took a defensive stance and pulled out his sword but Tribune told him to stand down.

"Ah Marguerite it's always so nice to see you" said Tribune.

"I see your in trouble again, what happened to you" said Marguerite.

"Cold as ever! You would have made a fine Lizard queen" said Tribune.

"Stop with the games, what are you doing here" asked Marguerite.

"I could ask you the same question. Tell me did your friend Malone switch sides" asked Tribune.

"What are you talking about? Malone was killed" said Marguerite.

"I beg your pardon but he is very much alive and well" said Tribune.

"Listen now is not the time for games" said Marguerite.

"No one is joking, after all he is responsible for this and the destruction of my city" shouted Tribune as he coughed up black blood.

"Malone is alive" said Marguerite in disbelief.

"Yes and he is in a foul mood" said Tribune.

"You need medical attention, we have got to stop that bleeding" said Marguerite.

"No time I have to warn Avalon that Mordren has started his plan to take over the Plateau" said Tribune.

"Wait, how do you know about Avalon" asked Marguerite.

"You will have your answers but now is not the time" said Tribune as his coughing got worse.

Tribune now fell to his knees as his blood loss was starting to take affect. Just then two scouts from Mordren's army spot them and sound the alarm. Ten more men show as they run toward Marguerite, Tribune and his two guards. Tribune sends his two guards to hold them off as he grabs Marguerite and gives her a message.

"You must tell Abigail that Mordren's men are at the door. Tell her to prepare for the worst" said Tribune.

"Wait come with me you need medical help" said Marguerite.

"I'm already dead besides I've kept my deal with Avalon! I keep their location a secret in turn for the knowledge of the black powder. Now go and give them my message" said Tribune as he ran towards the battle.

The scouts quickly dealt with Tribune and his guards as they chase Marguerite to the edge of the waterfall. She quickly leapt over the waterfall as the scouts watched her disappear in what they thought was her death. Marguerite floated down to the bottom and ran as fast as her legs could carry her to the palace. Even though she knew the danger of going back to the palace she still had loved ones there and it was worth the risk. As she came into the courtyard it was just as she feared, the guards stopped her and took her into custody.


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry it took so long to update. Life happens. I've been reading the other Lost World stories and I feel out classed. Everyone writes so well and with such attention to detail. I feel like such a rookie. Oh well I'm going to try something and I hope it works. Forgive me in advance for the errors or if it's boring etc. etc.

Chapter 9: Confusion

_Dream: Malone and Tribune are locked in a heated battle. Tribune knocks off Malone's helmet. Tribune says: "Malone what are you doing here with them. You belong with your friends". Malone deals him a fatal blow. Before Tribune dies he tells Malone: "You don't belong with these men. Go back to your family at the tree house."_

General Malone wakes up sweating and heart racing. He continues to have that same dream over and over.

"What does this mean" thinks Malone to himself.

He is deep in thought when Mordren walks in. Malone felt a swelling hatred for Mordren but can't figure out why.

"Why are you looking at me that way? You look as if you have seen a ghost" said Mordren.

"Maybe I have. I just got a lot in my head. I feel like I need to put my thoughts down in writing. You don't happen to have a journal or something" said Malone.

"I think your injuries are more serious than I thought" said Mordren.

"All generals want to write down their battles. Your going to do the same when you take over the world right" said Malone.

"I guess you have a point" said Mordren.

"Then get me my journal" demanded Malone.

"I will see what we can find. We leave in a day so if your not ready, I'll leave you here. I don't need dead weight" said Mordren as he left.

Malone glaring at Mordren goes back to his deep thoughts about his dream and fight he had with the lizard man named Tribune. He couldn't shake the feeling but somehow Tribune was familiar to him.

To Marguerites surprise she was not put into prison like she thought but was locked away in a room. She heard the door unlock and in walked Abigail and Veronica.

"Why did you come back" said Veronica through gritting teeth.

"Listen you may not care for me much but I have come back because we are all in danger" said Marguerite.

"You expect us to believe you after the stunt you pulled" said Veronica.

"I risked my neck to come back here and warn you" said Marguerite.

"Girls, girls please calm down. Veronica we need to hear what she has to say" said Abigail.

"I'll entertain her for one minute. One" said Veronica holding up her finger.

"How is it that Tribune knows about Avalon" said Marguerite.

"I'm done" said Veronica as she stormed towards the door.

"Wait, Veronica! Marguerite is telling the truth. What happened dear" asked Abigail?

Marguerite told them about her ordeal with Tribune and how she ran into Mordren's army. Abigail sat down on the bed and sighed heavily. She knew that there time was short and couldn't be wasted.

"Come we must continue the training" said Abigail.

"What do you mean we, she is not leaving this room" said Veronica.

"Yes she is and you are going to have to find a way to work out your issues with her" snapped Abigail.

"Tribune said that Mordren knows how to get to Avalon. So we don't have much time" said Marguerite.

"Please follow me, we must get the two of you to a safe location so you can focus on your training" said Abigail.

"I know you don't think much of me Veronica but you have got to understand that I have loved ones here, even you" said Marguerite.

"Let's get one thing straight. I'll go along with this but if I think you are trying to deceive or hurt any of us, I'll end you" said Veronica.

"Fair enough but remember this I'm not so easy to kill" said Marguerite with a cold stare.

Abigail, Veronica, Marguerite and Mia leave the room and head to the training grounds. Finn sees them leaving so she decides to tag along as well.

"Are you sure you are up to training" asked Veronica.

"If I'm going to be your Guardian, I got to get training" said Finn.

"Finn I don't want you to be my Guardian. Promise me you won't do it" said Veronica.

"Guardian or not, I'll still be by your side" said Finn.

"Hey Marguerite, Roxton told me you got some amazing new power" asked Finn.

Marguerite didn't even acknowledge Finn. Veronica was about to start another argument but Abigail silenced her. They reached the courtyard of the training grounds. Abigail took Marguerite and Veronica into the inner courtyard to practice techniques to help sync their power. Meanwhile Mia and Finn decided to spar.

"Man that was intense" said Finn wiping the sweat from her brow.

"You have got a lot of power in that small frame of yours" said Mia rubbing her jaw.

"Well where I come from you have to know how to handle yourself" said Finn.

"So what's your story" asked Mia.

Finn was about to tell Mia her life story when Roxton walked up and greeted them.

"Hey big brother, what's going on? Come to spar with us" asked Finn.

"I figured I might as well do some tuning up myself" said Roxton.

"Where are Challenger and Summerlee" asked Finn.

"You know their in the lab arguing, making something or blowing up something" said Roxton laughing.

"You are quite old, you think you can keep up" asked Mia.

"Well let's see if I can" said Roxton accepting the challenge.

Abigail could tell both women were growing stronger with each training session. Abigail knew it was time to tell them the truth about what they must do.

"I know this hasn't been easy for either of you but I think you are ready" said Abigail.

"What now" asked Marguerite?

"The stronger you two grow, the more power I loose. Veronica once you take your place as Protector I will die" said Abigail.

"You are going to die" said Veronica in disbelief.

"Yes but dear I have been doing this for a long time. I'm just glad I got to reunite with you again before my time is up" said Abigail.

"So that's what you have been hiding" said Marguerite.

"I wanted to tell the both of you sooner but things haven't gone as smooth as I had hoped. I used up so much power to save you Marguerite. The both of you need each other to make this turn out right. Whatever issues the both of you have with each other, you must settle them now" said Abigail.

"It's just after all we have been through I don't understand why Marguerite still keeps secrets from me" said Veronica.

"You know I've never been the trusting kind but you are right. I should have told you about Malone. Still I was thinking about your interest. I didn't want to hurt you further" said Marguerite.

"I know you did. I have always viewed you as my big sister, so what you say to me affects me a lot" said Veronica.

"As well you should because the two of you are sisters" said Abigail.

"What do you mean" asked Marguerite.

"Your father had two daughters. Marguerite your mother was from the line of Morrighan and Veronica you are from my line of Protectors. It's the whole reason I have tried to get you two together. Make no mistake Marguerite the line of Mordren will have a strong pull on you. You are naturally inclined to be drawn to him. That is why you need Roxton as a guide and this bond with Veronica. These will help you to resist that pull" said Abigail.

Marguerite turns and looks at Veronica. The news is overwhelming to Veronica as she begins to cry. Marguerite embraces her sister and tries to comfort her. Abigail nods to Marguerite and she walks out of the inner courtyard. Marguerite knew that she would have to protect everyone now.

"I'm scared Marguerite" said Veronica

"Me too but I'll make sure this turns out right" said Marguerite.

Veronica and Marguerite turn to leave the inner courtyard and see Roxton and Mia in a heated contest. Once Roxton sees Marguerite he lets his guard down and pays for it with a swift kick to the mid section. Roxton shrugs off the pain and runs to his wife. He picks her up and embraces her in a kiss that makes Mia, Finn and Veronica blush.

"I thought I had lost you. What happened to you" asked Roxton.

"Roxton no questions just please take me to our room and make love to me" said Marguerite.

With that Roxton swept Marguerite off her feet into his arms. Meanwhile Mordren gives the call for his army to move into attack position.

"Sir you want us to do what" asked one of the soldiers.

"Over that waterfall is the way to our glorious conquest" said Mordren.

"Are you sure about this sir" said another solider.

Mordren gets angry and sends red energy into the two soldiers that doubted him.

"Anyone else has any objections" threatened Mordren.

"No one else need die, I'll go first" said Malone

Malone walks over to the waterfall and has a sudden flash back dropping him to one knee. He shakes it off and stands back up. Malone can't put his finger on it but this place is familiar to him.

"Something wrong General Malone" asked Mordren.

"It's nothing" said Malone.

"Your orders sir" said a solider to Malone.

"Glory is over this waterfall, it's your now take it" shouts Malone as he jumps into the waterfall.

Modren and his army all land gently as they look back at the waterfall. Mordren drops to one knee and touched the lush grass of Avalon as he can feel his power increase and course through his body.

"Abigail, I'm home. Move out men and burn this place to the ground" shouted Mordren.


	10. Chapter 10

It has been a LONG time since I've updated. In fact I had to go back just to remember what I wrote! I want to finish this story and get off this board because I'm totally outclassed by the writers on this site. Some of you truly have a gift of writing. With that said I'm going to try and finish this in the next few chapters. Please forgive in advance my grammar, spelling, made up kiddie imagination of mine and you know what to expect...a hack!

(Side note: I tried to write this story in a way that multiple situations are happening but at different times. I failed because I wasn't sure how to do that. So if things in this story seem off just try to keep that in mind and I'm going to close a gap with Finn (hopefully it works). Also challenger and summerlee are just in the background and will make guest appearances)

Chapter 10: All Paths Cross

Months have passed as new things happen for the explorers. Veronica has found herself a man named Terrin, a palace guard with a heart of gold. They spend a lot of time talking and walking together. He seemed to help Veronica heal from the many wounds Malone's leaving and death had inflicted upon her. They became inseparable and in love. As Marguerite watches them, she still has a little guilt knowing that Malone isn't dead but she won't ruin her sister's happiness. For now, before things got worse, she knew Veronica deserved to be happy. It was a dangerous chance that Marguerite was willing to take. Hopefully she could fix this with minor damage.

Marguerite and Roxton bond was only growing stronger by the day but he was worried about his wife. They had told no one about Marguerite's nightmares with cold sweats, knowing that Mordren was getting close and that she could feel his power and pull getting stronger. He was also aware of the dangerous secret she kept from Veronica and the impact it could have. It had led to some major arguments but Marguerite was such a stubborn woman and she wouldn't accept help. She felt she had to carry it because no one else could. That was the story of her life. Roxton knew what he must do, protect his woman no matter the cost.

Abigail's guardian Mia seemed to fit right in with the tree house family especially Finn. They had alot in common. Mia never opened up to anyone about her past, at least what she could remember. Mia showed Finn the only thing she had from her mother, a necklace. Abigail found Mia broken, bloody and holding on to the necklace. Once Finn saw the necklace she immediately hugged Mia. To Mia surprise that was the necklace Finn's mother had given her sister right before they were separated. Finn knew that they had to be sisters.

"Is that all you remember...can you recall anything else" asked Finn.

"No, just broken memories. I can't believe that we found each other. I always wondered what happened to you. I was so helpless! I promised I'd never be that way again" said Mia.

"Well you don't now, we are together and nothing will separate us" said Finn as they hug and shed tears of joy.

"Wait let me tell how I ran into our great gramps Ned Malone! It all started..."said Finn as she told her sister the story.

Veronica sits back and smiles as she watches the two sisters laugh at the stories they share. Abigail walks up and puts her hand on Veronica's shoulder. Veronica gives her mother a warm smile.

"So how are you feeling mom" ask Veronica.

"I'm tired. I think our time is running short but I'm glad we got to enjoy what time we have left" said Abigail with a smile.

"I don't want to lose you mom. I've spent so much time looking for you. It just seems like we are constantly on borrowed time" said Veronica.

"Honey, please don't waste time thinking about the negatives! Lets enjoy the time we have left" said Abigail as she ran her fingers through her daughter's hair.

"Mom what if I don't know what to do" asked Veronica.

"Veronica, you will do exactly what you need to when the time is right" said Abigail.

Veronica smiles at how her mother can quiet her fears. Terrin walks in and immediately gets their attention. Abigail has always approved of him but she knew the life of a protector was difficult especially when trying to maintain a relationship. It didn't matter to him though. He loved Veronica and would gladly give his life for her. Terrin had asked Abigail to be Veronica's Guardian but she couldn't force that on them. She wanted Terrin and Veronica to have love that wasn't forbidden.

"Pardon me my Protector and princess. If you don't mind I'd like to steal your daughter for a nice walk in the park" asked Terrin.

"You are excused and you may take my daughter" smiled Abigail as she walks away.

"I think my mother loves you like a son" said Veronica.

"We'll I'm a lovable guy" teased Terrin.

"Yes you are and a perfect gentleman" said Veronica as she kissed him on the cheek.

"Listen, I know this may not be the best time but I want to tell you my intentions. I want to be whatever you need me to be. I want you to marry me" asked Terrin.

Veronica hesitates for a second but then smiles and hugs Terrin.

"You have helped me to heal wounds that I thought was impossible. I love you Terrin but why tell me this now? You know what we are up against" said Veronica.

"I just had to tell you, I didn't want another minute to pass without you knowing how I feel about you. I'll take you however I can get you. Just think about it" said Terrin.

"I'll think about it but things may get tough for a while" said Veronica.

"I'll be by your side through it all" said Terrin as he gets down on one knee and gives Veronica a beautiful ring.

Veronica accepts the proposal with hugs and kisses. Abigail comes and hugs her future son in law. With all commotion going on Marguerite and Roxton walk into the courtyard as Veronica tells her the news. Marguerite smiles but she has a sadness behind her eyes and Roxton knows it. Marguerite leaves abruptly and Roxton follows her.

"What have I done Roxton? I hope this doesn't come back and blow up in my face" said Marguerite.

"Listen my love, you had to make a hard choice" said Roxton.

"My baby sister will be happy John, I'll make this turn out right" said Marguerite.

"You don't know if Tribune's information is reliable" said Roxton.

"I have a gut feeling he was telling the truth. I promised I wouldn't lie to her anymore. I used to be good at that but I've changed John" said Marguerite.

"No matter what happens I'll be by your side come what may" said Roxton as he embraces his wife.

"I just hope she understands if it ever comes out" said Marguerite.

"You don't give your sister enough credit. Trust me, she will understand" said Roxton.

"I know people John but I hope your right" said Marguerite.

"Hey you guys hear about Vee and Terrin getting engaged" shouted Finn.

Before they can answer Finn runs off. They smile at each other and go to join the festivities. Abigail throws a big engagement dinner for Veronica and Terrin. As the party is going on Marguerite walks out to the balcony.

"Penny for your thoughts" said Abigail as Marguerite responds with a smile.

"Just have a lot on my mind" said Marguerite.

"I'm amazed at how you take responsibility for everyone" said Abigail.

"It's what's got me through so many times in life. Beside if I want something done right, I do it myself" said Marguerite.

"You don't have to anymore. You have family and friends who love and care for you" said Abigail.

"That's the way it starts then I lose everyone" said Marguerite as a tear streaks down her face.

"I know you can feel Mordren getting stronger and me getting weaker. It's an advantage you have that Veronica doesn't. You look surprised, well don't be. I was waiting for the right time to tell you" said Abigail.

"I wanted to say something before but I was trying to protect everyone" said Marguerite.

"You will have to make hard choices that others won't. You will have to protect all of us Marguerite but let others help you. You don't have to carry it alone" said Abigail.

Marguerite nods and smiles at Abigail. They share a hug that seems to melt all of Marguerites fears but its short lived. Some guards come running out to the balcony and tell Abigail that Avalon is under attack. Abigail has to cut the dinner party short and get everyone to safety. Veronica and Marguerite are taken to Abigail's inner chamber and surrounded by elite guards. They put up a fuss but Abigail told them it needed to be this way.

"My lady Mordrens army have already started to advance on the palace" said one of the guards.

"Then we draw a line in the sand and hold them there. I must face Mordren. I cant beat him but i can slow him down. Come Mia, lets go" said Abigail.

"We'll have a surprise waiting for them. Summerlee and I have been preparing for this day" said Challenger.

"Do whatever you have to. We just need to hold them off until Challenger is ready. Finn I need you to stay and protect Veronica and marguerite" said Abigail.

"On it! Sis you be careful, you to big bro" said Finn as she hugs her sister and Roxton.

"My lady the troops are ready. Finn tell Veronica I love her" said Terrin.

"Gotcha, watch yourself out there" said Finn.

"Take this mirror, we'll signal you when we are ready. Just get there attention and lead them to the choke point" said Challenger.

Meanwhile Mordren and his army have managed to destroy any resistance they encountered to this point.

"What's your plan sir" asked Malone.

"Brute force" said Mordren.

"We need a strategy sir. They'll be better prepared when we get to that palace" said Malone.

"They will be no match for us. Now leave me be and do your job" snarled Mordren.

General Malone glares at Mordren knowing they will suffer huge casualties again. He can't put his finger on it but he know Mordren is hiding something.

"These men don't even know they are walking to their death. Hopefully they can inflict some costly damage but the real kicker is you Ned Malone. You are the wild card that is going to send Marguerite running to me" says Mordren to his self.


End file.
